


Taking From The Rich

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	

Unfortunately for Cinder and her faction, they were running out of funds for their schemes. It seems Mercury was having fun buying private enhancements for his legs without telling anybody. The gang wasn't in debt, but that was a lot of cash they lost due to the boy's incompetence. So, Cinder devised a plan for her and Emerald to enact. They were going to go straight to someone they all knew had an almost unlimited supply of money, Weiss Schnee. The plan was simple, disguise themselves as Blake and Yang and convince Weiss to give them money.

"I don't understand why I can't just snatch that bitch's scroll and transfer her cash!" Emerald retorted after hearing Cinder's plan. "It'd be far faster and easier for us to do."

"Trust me, Emerald. If this works once, we can do it as many times as we need without worry. Hell, we may even be able to bring her on board if she's that stupid." Cinder's calm voice left her lips as she looked up from her scroll, checking the time. "Besides, with how much she uses her daddy's credit card, she'd notice her wallet was missing before we had a chance to get any money. So shut up and let's go."

With a heavy sigh, Emerald did as told, opening the door to their room and headed to Beacon with Cinder to steal from the young Schnee. Upon arrival, she quickly activated her semblance to disguise Cinder as Blake and herself as Yang. Everything was perfect. From their hair to their eyes, to even their busts. It took only five minutes for the two to find Weiss alone in RWBY's dorm room.

This is about the time the plan went astray. Once they opened the door, all they could see was Weiss in her underwear, slipping into a pair of pantyhose. "Oh, Yang!" Weiss called out from her spot on the bed. "I still have no idea why you sent me out to buy myself a pair of pantyhose, but how do I look?" A deep red tint soon rose to the duo's cheeks as they saw Weiss in the state she was. Cinder nudge Emerald to say something.

"Well, Weissy, I sent you to get pantyhose because I know you're wanting to impress Mercury and every cute girl looks sexier in pantyhose. But seeing you in your underwear…" Emerald continued, starting to feel herself growing aroused by Weiss's body. Until now, she wasn't even sure if she was into women. This confirmed that she was.

Cinder sighed and made her way to Weiss. "We were actually wondering if you could lend us a bit of extra cash. I know it's rude, but Christmas is coming and I want to send my family something back home."

Weiss nodded to her teammate and looked to the fake Yang. "Um… Yang? You know your panties are wet, right?" A sharp red blush met Weiss's cheeks, thinking Yang was turned on by her body. "Is that….from me…?"

Emerald's eyes widened but she quickly nodded, decided to fix this lust coursing through her body. "Yes, alright? I didn't expect you to be this sexy when I gave you the idea." Stripping herself down, Emerald made her way to Weiss and crashed their lips together. It's a good thing the door was closed to the dorm room or someone would've seen a naked Yang kissing Weiss in her underwear as Blake began stripping herself. Once Cinder was finished stripping, she pushed Yang to the side and bent down between Weiss's legs. It wasn't like her to eat someone else out, but she had a part to play. Without hesitation, Cinder pulled Weiss off of the bed and pulled her onto her face, moving Weiss's panties out of the way in one swift motion.

"B-Blake?!" Weiss cried out, only to be cut off by another kiss from Emerald.

"Let's see how far you can bend, Weiss.~" She suggested as Cinder started licking, suckling, and teasing the young heiress' folds and clit. Emerald took her time and slowly bent Weiss backwards by pulling her hair. When she was finished, Weiss's back was an almost perfect arc as Emerald adjusted herself to use the bed as a prop. Quickly, she planted her own pusys onto Weiss's lips. Following a quick but happy squeal, Weiss began treating Emerald's pussy with the same love that her own was getting. Licking every inch of it and suckling as hard as she could onto her friend's clit. Weiss had never once expected this to happen between the three of them, but she wasn't going to complain. Every second that passed was another second closer to the euphoric orgasm she had fantasized about receiving from both Blake and Yang, just never at the same time. As the heiress felt sensation after sensation from every point of contact, she did her best to repeat the motions Cinder was doing to her body. The blonde decided to reach down and knead the white-haired girl's breast as well as her own to try and add even more pleasure to the experience. Mixed and muffled moans left each girl's lips as Weiss and Emerald were pleasured. Cinder deemed it necessary to finger herself since neither of the others were giving her attention. Every man that emanated from her sent vibrations and chills into Weiss' pussy just like Weiss's did the same to Emerald. Without warning a sharp yelp erupted from Weiss as Cinder thrusted two fingers knuckle deep into one of Weiss's sweet spots. Their how continued for what felt like a fantastic eternity to the three, but in reality was only fifteen minutes. Almost simultaneously, all three girls erupted with loud moans as they squirted on each other and the floor. Panting heavily as the wave of euphoria washed away from the three, Emerald held out their scrolls, transferring the money they needed just before her semblance ran out from exhaustion.

"Shit..." Grabbing Cinder, the green-haired girl bolted out of the door and range of Weiss just as the transfer went through. "I guess….that was worth it after all."


End file.
